Womanizer
by she is brighter
Summary: Sirius, however utterly stunningly gorgeous was always a womanizer. This is his story. Follow him through the stages of his life after he realizes that the secret in life isn't living a long life, it's living with yourself for a very long time


He knew it was going to be a bad day the nanosecond he woke up. Call it…ESP or something but he just did, alright?! So he went about his day, until he found himself where he was currently…a club.

Not just any club. THE Club. And yes, that is the name of it. His feeling of foreboding came back full force when he first saw her.

Tiny…almost Elvin like with her features. Her long, silvery black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and even from this distance he could detect the dark gray orbs that were her gorgeous eyes.

It was then he realized the resemblance. He'd seen her before.

Superstar,  
Where you from? How's it going?  
I know you,  
gotta clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are baby

Look at you,  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you,  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh womanizer,  
Oh you're a womanizer baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to fret,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to fret,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You got me goin',  
You're oh so charming  
But I can do it,  
You womanizer

You say I'm crazy,  
I got your crazy  
You're nothing but a womanizer

Daddy-O,  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you,  
You just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many,  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are baby

Lollipop,  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I,  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way, I'm never gonna fall for you, never you baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh womanizer,  
Oh you're a womanizer baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to fret,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to fret,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You got me goin',  
You're oh so charming  
But I can do it,  
You womanizer

You say I'm crazy,  
I got your crazy  
You're nothing but a womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
(womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
It would be all good,  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't, 'cause we don't,  
You...

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh womanizer,  
Oh you're a womanizer baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to fret,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to fret,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You got me goin',  
You're oh so charming  
But I can do it,  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to fret,,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to fret,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

You say I'm crazy,  
I got your crazy  
You're nothing but a womanizer

Boy don't try to fret,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to fret,  
I-I know just, just what you are-are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh womanizer,  
Oh you're a womanizer baby

,,GET OUT OF HERE! SHE WOULDN'T WANT YOU HEAR YOU BASTARD. GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" She shrieked. He still remained in the doorway, eyes drawn, stance cool.

When he did try to open his mouth, she just started yelling louder. Eventually, he left, thinking of the one misdeed that cost him more than just his high school girlfriend.

It cost him the love of his life, and he'd be damned if the only woman he ever loved slipped through his fingers and he let her.

No.

He just wouldn't.

Or would he?


End file.
